1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an azo dye composition and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Azo dye compounds are compounds that can be used for various applications such as inkjet inks, color filters, hair dyes (hair dyeing agents), and sublimation type coloring matters.
For example, a hair dye composition including an azo dye compound having a particular structure (dissociative azo dye) is known (see, for example, JP4080947B).